


I Don’t Know What I Don’t Know

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Dildos, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Nineteen.The username was too familiar, but it couldn't be him...could it?





	I Don’t Know What I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this one for awhile. So here it is! There's something funny about the username being D3ath5troke to me because it means that "Deathstroke" was taken on the website. So there's someone with the name Deathstroke donating $5 and telling people to pee on their faces. May they have luck with that one.
> 
> Title is from "&Run" by Sir Sly.
> 
> Enjoy!

He writhed in the leather computer chair, fucking up into his fist and staring into the blinking red light of the camera, the one that told him it was on, that he was broadcasting to the audience in the chatroom. Dick moaned, chuckling at one of the comments he saw and responding to it between labored breathing.

“No, these toys aren’t for show,” He purred, arching up into his hand once more as he slowed down to make himself last longer. “I just haven’t had a reason to use one of them yet.”

Dick stroked down the side of one of the larger ones, pink silicone with a flared base. He had gotten a few donations, that’s how he had lost his clothing, but he had been honest with the audience. Nothing had compelled him to do more than slowly stroking his cock. There was the one guy who kept on asking him to pee on his face but he was relatively easy to ignore.

“I can’t _wait_ to get one of these in me though.” He moaned, hand sliding just a bit faster.

He watched himself on the preview window, the cut off angle showing just his gaped lips as he moaned for the camera. He had positioned the camera to only show the bottom half of his face, avoiding his eyes and hair. Even if his Nightwing identity was a secret, he was still Dick Grayson, adopted ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and he didn’t want to see his orgasm face on the front of the Gotham Gazette for the world and for Bruce to see. 

Dick couldn’t deny it though. He looked good and watching himself on the camera only made it better, twisting his hips into the air and trailing his hand down his abs. Tanned skin was flushed with arousal and he moaned at the sight, hand twisting up and pushing out more pre-cum.

Suddenly, his heart leapt into his chest. He laughed as he read the comment out loud but the username made him just a bit nervous. It had to be a coincidence, someone who thought they were cool or edgy, there was no way that _he_ was on a website like this.

“User d-three-eth-five-roke says that I look good like this, and that he wouldn’t usually visit a site like this. That’s what they all say though!” 

The alarm he had set up to track donations went off, interrupting the end of the joke, and he nearly choked as he saw the amount. Dick forced himself to laugh, even as his mouth went dry.

“Well, ‘Deathstroke’, for someone new to this sort of website, you really seem to get how they work. I will certainly start with my fingers for you.”

He dropped his cock, it bounced against his taut stomach as he reached for the bottle of lube on his desk. Dick made sure to keep his face above the cut off as he leaned forward and squeezed some onto his fingers. He slid down, legs parting and mouth coming into view, rubbing some of the lube against his hole before sliding it in.

“I bet you’re jerking your nice, big cock to the thought of fucking me. Aren’t you, ‘Deathstroke’? Are you named after that murder-y guy or your death grip as you stroke yourself?”

He meant to tease the person who was Definitely Not Slade Wilson, but that only brought the images of Slade to the front of his mind. The thought of him, spread out in front of his computer, running a hand through his white hair and stroking himself off to Dick as he did his livestream just made him moan. His cock throbbed at the thought and he gasped loudly.

“ _Oh!_ This is what I needed.”

Dick slipped the second finger in, pumping in and out of himself. He curled his fingers up against his prostate, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. His cock leaked more pre-cum, smearing against his abs as he reached back down to stroke himself in time with the way he fucked himself on his fingers. 

“I bet you’re big, ‘Deathstroke’. I bet I’d need three fingers to get myself ready for you.”

So, this wasn’t exactly a part of his plan. He didn’t usually talk directly to someone but the images of Slade ran through his mind and he realized that he probably had some things to work through, but Slade just wouldn’t leave his mind. Dick couldn’t help but imagine Slade’s big fingers sliding in and out of him, thinking about his cock that was probably as huge as the rest of him.

It just made him feel guilty and the guilt just made it feel _better_.

That familiar donation sound rang and he moaned in relief at the request but also at the dollar amount.

“ _Fuck_ , you’ve got some deep pockets on you, ‘Deathstroke’. I guess murder pays well, or whatever it is you really do. For that, you can pick which one I use.”

Of course, he picked the big one. The one he was _aching_ for the most. Dick moaned, smirk playing across his face.

“Good choice.”

He squirted more lube into his hand, grabbing the big, pink toy and slicking it up. It was a lot bigger than his fingers but he knew he could take it, he had done it before. The huge head pressed against his entrance and he pushed until the head popped in.

Dick panted, writhing in his chair as he took the thing deep inside of him, sliding it in until it couldn’t go in any further. The images running through his mind meant this was going to be a rather short show, already getting far too close to the edge just from the thought of Slade Wilson sliding his cock inside of him rather than the toy.

“Bet you’re even bigger than this thing.” He panted, throwing his head back and moaning as he started fucking himself on the toy.

He felt each and every inch as it slid in and out of him. It pressed right up against his prostate, overwhelming him quickly and making him desperate for more. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he moaned once more, bucking into it. He shifted his hips until it was held inside of him by the creaking chair, riding the toy and starting up a rhythm with his hand on his cock once more.

The image of riding Slade was what sent him over the edge, the thought of those huge hands curling around his hips and pulling him down onto his cock over and over again, and he shot all over his chest and the desk in front of him. Dick moaned loudly, gasping as orgasm hit him hard.

“Shit! Oh, that was _good_ ,” He breathed. “Thank you for coming to the stream, the next one will be in a few days.”

Dick shut off the livestream, making sure to cover the camera before he sat up and let the toy fall out of him. He groaned at the feeling of emptiness and set to clean up.

Until his phone buzzed. It was an unknown number but Dick just knew who it was.

“Good show. And, yes, it is bigger than that toy. -S”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
